Kieliszek
by Domina abs Argentum
Summary: Draco Malfoy prosi swojego chrzestnego o przygotowanie silnego, antydepresyjnego eliksiru, jednak utrzymuje że on nie ma depresji i odmawia dalszych wyjaśnień... Uwaga: one-shot, yaoi, non-canon.


(Betowała Akari)

Severus przyspieszył kroku, czując jak lodowaty wiatr przenika jego szatę. W zasadzie sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robi, ale od zawsze miał jakąś słabość do swojego chrześniaka. A sam Draco, jako typowy Malfoy, potrafił każdego okręcić sobie dookoła palca.

Wszedł do ponurej rezydencji i prowadzony przez kłaniające się ciągle skrzaty skierował swoje kroki do biblioteki. To tam zwykle spotykał się z blondynem.

Wszedł do jasno oświetlonego, ciepłego pomieszczenia wypełnionego książkami i miękkimi, wygodnymi fotelami. Uśmiechnął się lekko, samymi kącikami ust do Draco, który odkładając czytaną lekturę na stolik wstał, żeby uścisnąć mu rękę.

Przywitali się w całkowitym milczeniu i nie zakłócając ciszy usiedli koło kominka. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał, a jedynymi dźwiękami było ciche posapywanie skrzata nalewającego właśnie wino do dwóch ozdobnych kieliszków i świst wiatru za oknem.

Dopiero, kiedy stworzonko wybiegło, zostawiając ich samych, spojrzał uważnie na chrześniaka.

Malfoy wydawał się być głęboko zamyślony, jakby zapomniał na chwilę o tym gdzie się znajduje. Severus potajemnie interesował się jego poczynaniami i wiedział, że chłopak dobrze radzi sobie z zarządzaniem majątkiem rodziny, chociaż pozornie nie jest zainteresowany takimi sprawami. W dodatku wieczory i noce spędza w domu, w którym według jego obserwatorów, nikt go nie odwiedza. Jeśli połączyć to z eliksirami, o które poprosił, nasuwało to bardzo nieprzyjemne podejrzenia.

Z westchnieniem sięgnął do torby, wyciągając z niej butelkę z perłowym, białym płynem, połyskującym w świetle kominka. Postawił ją na stole, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się uważnie Draco.

- Przygotowałem to, o co prosiłeś w liście, chociaż nie rozumiem co tobą kieruje… - zawiesił wymownie głos, oczekując wyjaśnień.

- Potrzebuję go – mruknął chłodno Malfoy, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie. – Dziękuję, że go zrobiłeś, ale nie oczekuj, że będę ci się tłumaczył.

- Rozumiem – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale musisz pamiętać, że ten eliksir to żadne rozwiązanie. Daje złudne uczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, pomagając w lekkich stanach depresyjnych, jednak bardzo szybko uzależnia… Jeśli masz z czymś problem… - urwał zaskoczony złośliwym uśmiechem pojawiającym się na twarzy blondyna. Rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Nie uważasz chyba, że mam depresję? – zaśmiał się chłodno, tak jak tylko Malfoy potrafi. – Ten eliksir nie jest dla mnie i uwierz, że doskonale znam jego właściwości. Jest dokładnie tym, czego potrzebuję.

- Rozumiem… - powtórzył po raz kolejny. Nie zamierzał już wracać do tego tematu, skoro Draco uważa, że wie, co robi.

_.-*-._

Rozmawiali już od dłuższego czasu, stylowy zegar, stojący w kącie dawno wybił północ, ale żaden z nich nie miał ochoty ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca. Jak zawsze dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie, rozumiejąc się niemal bez słów.

Nagle drzwi od biblioteki cichutko skrzypnęły, uchylając się ostrożnie. Snape odruchowo popatrzył w ich kierunku i zamarł zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Draco ma nieco ekscentryczne upodobania, ale to… Czegoś takiego nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

W progu pomieszczenia, przestępując delikatnie z nogi na nogę, stał nie kto inny, jak Harry Potter. Jednak nie wyglądał już jak ten zarozumiały chłopak, którego pamiętał ze szkoły, ani, tym bardziej, jak osoba, która pokonała Czarnego Pana.

Gdyby nie metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, można by go uznać za dziecko, pomimo prawie osiemnastu lat. Bardzo przestraszone i zagubione dziecko.

Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i luźny podkoszulek, którego brzeg miął nerwowo w palcach. Drżał lekko w chłodnym powietrzu wypełniającym korytarz, a może spowodowane to było zdenerwowaniem? Bo wyraźnie był zdenerwowany, wodząc nieprzytomnym, przestraszonym spojrzeniem pomiędzy siedzącymi w fotelach mężczyznami.

- Harry… - Nawet słysząc szept blondyna, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od chłopaka. Kompletnie nie rozumiał co tu się dzieje. W dodatku chyba pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Malfoy odzywał się do kogokolwiek tak ciepłym i czułym tonem.

Brunet słysząc swoje imię drgnął lekko i spróbował skupić wzrok na Draco, co z lekkim trudem w końcu mu się udało. Uśmiechnął się, tak łagodnym, smutnym uśmiechem, że Severus poczuł delikatne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Potter natomiast, patrząc cały czas w oczy blondyna ruszył w jego kierunku.

Nie przeszedł jednak przez środek pokoju, jak zrobiłby to każdy normalny człowiek. Kuląc się, przemknął ostrożnie bokiem, jakby w pomieszczeniu czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego.

Severus parzył zafascynowany, jak Draco wyciąga do niego ręce, a chłopak z cichym westchnieniem wdrapuje mu się na kolana, wtulając się ufnie w jego tors. Ramiona jego chrześniaka objęły zaborczo szczupłe plecy, a stalowo szare tęczówki spojrzały z wyzwaniem w jego stronę.

On jednak nie zamierzał w żaden sposób go oceniać. Nie miał zamiaru zastępować mu ojca, a poza tym nadal znajdował się w zbyt dużym szoku.

- Jak? – wykrztusił. Tylko na tyle było go stać.

Draco przez chwilę nie odpowiedział. Cały czas obejmując jedną ręką bruneta drugą sięgnął do stołu, chwytając butelkę z eliksirem. Nalał starannie odmierzoną porcję do pustego kieliszka, rozcieńczając lekko winem. Płyn zasyczał, spienił się i przybrał jadowicie różowy kolor. Blondyn złapał go w palce i podsunął Potterowi.

Chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważać, wciąż lekko dygocząc przytulony do Malfoya. Jego chrześniak jednak nie tracąc swojej maski zimnego opanowania zdecydowanie odsunął go od siebie, chwytając go wolną dłonią za podbródek i niemal siłą zmuszając do otwarcia ust. Przysunął puchar do drżących warg, przechylił go, wmuszając w bruneta jego zawartość.

Harry walczył przez chwilę, próbując się wyrwać i zaciskając rozpaczliwie dłonie na silnych nadgarstkach blondyna. Jednak nie był w stanie go powstrzymać i w efekcie, krztusząc się i dławiąc wypił cały płyn. Sądząc po wprawie z jaką robił to Draco, nie był to pierwszy raz.

Jego chrześniak odstawił kieliszek na stół i przygarnął do siebie kaszlącego lekko chłopaka, szepcząc mu coś na ucho i nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Severusa. Nadal go prowokował, chociaż Snape wciąż nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

Potter już po chwili odetchnął głębiej, uspokajając oddech i opadł luźno w ramionach Draco. Wstrząsające nim dreszcze ustały, kiedy objął blondyna za szyję. Jego oczy zamgliły się lekko, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, co było oczywistym objawem działania eliksiru. Zamarł wtulony w obejmujące go ramiona, wpatrzony w płomienie tańczące w kominku.

- Nie rozumiesz jak? – rozległ się kpiący głos Malfoya, jakby dopiero teraz zdecydował się opowiedzieć. – To proste. Wasz złoty rycerzyk spełnił swoje zadanie, a potem przestał kogokolwiek interesować – zasyczał wściekle. - Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, co musiał przejść i jak to na niego wpłynie. Kiedy w końcu go odnalazłem, był wrakiem człowieka. Już nigdy nie będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować i tylko ten eliksir pozwala mu się odprężyć. Jest po nim taki spokojny i szczęśliwy… - jego głos złagodniał, kiedy patrzył na wtulone w niego ciałko, a jego dłoń zaczęła powoli gładzić blade, szczupłe udo, masując je dość sugestywnie.

- Nie wiedziałem… - mruknął speszony, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

- Oczywiście. – Głos Draco ociekał kpiną. – Nikt nic nie wiedział, nikt nie pomyślał. Ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia… - zakończył łagodnie unosząc do góry podbródek chłopaka i zaczynając delikatnie muskać ustami jego wargi.

Potter zamruczał lekko i przylgnął do niego pogłębiając pocałunek, chociaż cały czas dominował Malfoy. Obydwaj przestali zwracać uwagę na Severusa, a on patrzył z wypiekami na twarzy jak dłoń jego chrześniaka chwyta przez bokserki męskość siedzącego na jego kolanach bruneta ściskając ją lekko, a Harry jęczy w jego usta ocierając się o pieszczącą go dłoń. Dopiero, kiedy zabrakło im powietrza oderwali się od siebie. Draco popatrzył na Snape'a pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na całującego jego szyję kochanka.

- Wybacz, że przerywam naszą rozmowę, ale teraz muszę zająć się czym innym – powiedział uśmiechając się krzywo i wstał podtrzymując za pośladki obejmującego go za szyję chłopaka. Nogi Pottera natychmiast oplotły go w pasie, a biodra cały czas poruszały się lekko, ocierając o jego brzuch.

Severus zerwał się na nogi i w milczeniu patrzył jak obaj opuszczają pokój i słuchając powoli milknącego w korytarzu pojękiwania bruneta.

Popatrzył na czekającego koło wejścia skrzata, który miał go odprowadzić i potrząsnął głową. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie słowa, wypowiedziane dawno temu przez Lucjusza: „Pamiętaj, że Malfoy zawsze dostanie to, czego chce!"


End file.
